1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip-carrying bookmarker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bookmarker consists generally of an elongated piece of paper A, and a string B fastened to the paper A, as shown in FIG. 8. This bookmarker is simply inserted between pages of a book. Therefore, while a user carries a book with such a bookmarker inserted between pages thereof, or the moment he opens such a book, the bookmarker slips off and is lost in many cases. In view of this inconvenience, a clip-carrying bookmarker shown in FIG. 9 was proposed. This clip-carrying bookmarker consists of a book cover-holding clip C formed by bending a resilient plate of a plastic in the shape of the letter "U", and a strap E which is to be inserted between pages of a book, and which is fastened to a bent base portion C' of the clip C via a ring D.
This clip-carrying bookmarker can remove the faults of the stringed bookmarker mentioned above, in such respects that, when a user carries a book with the clip-carrying bookmarker inserted therein or opens such a book, the bookmarker does not slip off. However, since the length of the strap E is invariable, the kinds of books to which this bookmarker can be applied are necessarily limited. There are books of various sizes, for example, books of a large height and books of a small height. The strap of a conventional clip-carrying bookmarker is set to be rather long so that the bookmarker can be applied to the largest possible number of kinds of books. Therefore, when this clip-carrying bookmarker is applied to a book of a small height, the lower end portion of the strap projects largely from the lower end of the book to present an unshapely appearance. Conversely, when the clip-carrying bookmarker is applied to a book of a large height, it cannot be used conveniently due to the unsatisfactorily small length of the strap thereof.